can i fall inlove with a normal girl season 2
by BubblesGirl13
Summary: this is "can i fall in love with a normal girl" so who ever liked that story this is season two R&R, CHAP 3 IS UP I NEED MORE REVIEWS D:
1. The RRB are Coming Back

**YO PEEPS THIS IS CAN I FALL IN LOVE WITH A NORMAL GIRL 2 :D**

** ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

1 month later …

"Uh this is the life …." Said buttercup

"I Know…uhhhhhhhhh " said bubbles

"Getting in your bikinis with no one around in the swimming pool ?" asked blossom annoyed

"Yeah! No one gets to see us " said buttercup

"Yeah ! but if boomer's here I would totally get him in " giggled bubbles

" if butch was here I would hide .. " replied buttercup

"why? He's your boyfriend isn't he? " said bubbles

"but its embarrassing " said buttercup

" I feel sleepy " said blossom yawning

"aw then why don't you call your lil brickie boy and tell him to sing you a song ? " said buttercup

Blossom glared " no " and walked out of the swimming pool to there house

Blossom sighed and kept on walking

When is he moving in here ? I miss him already * sighed blossom again

Blossom went to her room and locked the door , *I need to change my clothes if im gonna meet up with bell and the others *

Downstairs …..

"Yes , aha Ok I'll tell them … yes Thank you Have a safe flight …yes goodbye " the professor hung up the phone

"Ok here goes Mrs. Jojo bossy all over my butt again " said professor annoyed

"That was FUN "walked bubbles in the kitchen

"I know who knew if you would actually get pushed in the swimming pool would be fun ? " said buttercup laughing

"hi girls , the boys and Mrs.…jojo with her sister are moving back in and were gonna pick them up do u want to come … didn't think so thanks " said professor

"Wow hold there old man , we want to come " said buttercup

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world ! Since boomi is coming back IM coming to welcome him " said bubbles

"I'll go tell blossy " buttercup ran upstairs

Buttercup started knocking the door roughly

"OPEN UP BLOSSOM ! WE HAVE GREAT NEWS SO OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR RIGHT NOW AND ….GET DRESSED ! " shouted buttercup

"WHY!? IM LEAVING WITH THE GIRLS!" said blossom

"UGH ! WERE GOING TO SEE THE BOYS AT THE AIRPORT AND WITH BOYS I MEAN THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS ! HURRY! "

"WHAT?! Ok ok wait ! " said blossom

Few Minutes Later …

"IM here lets go " said blossom

"YAY!" shouted bubbles & buttercup

"OK girls hold on , we need something…" said professor

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" shouted the three teenaged girls

"um…the car keys? Hehe " said professor

And with that the girls and professor got inside the car and they were on there way to the airport to meet the boys ….

* * *

Heres Can i fall inlove with a normal girl 2 just like a promised :) Chap 2 is comin up soon :) R&R and guys dont be rude u dont like it dont review :)


	2. Butch is In charge

**Chap 2! **

**OK I NEED 13 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER ! IF I FIND 13 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER THEN I'LL UPLOAD THE 3RD :D PEACE OUT AND ENJOY THE STORY !**

* * *

Somewhere in Japan …

"RUN RUN RUN!!! " shouted boomer

"THERE TO FAST MOVE IT !! " said butch

"WHAT KIND OF ROCKSTAR LIFE IS THIS ?!" said brick

"LETS JUST KEEP RUNNING ! " shouted boomer

The tree tripped over a rock

Brick was on the floor butch was on top and boomer was on top of butch

"Mama mia that was one fall " said brick

"Ya think ? " said butch scratching his head

"DAMN ! WHERE GONNA MISS OUR FLIGHT ! " said boomer

"WHAT!?NO!" said brick & butch

Then a car stopped past them

"come on boys get in ! " said a woman

"AUNTIE! " said the boys happily

"Yes now come on if you don't want to miss that flight " said the boys aunt

The boys climbed in and the aunt started the car

"GO AUNTIE GOOO! " said boomer

The aunt went full speed the boys faces were swallowed "not that fast !" said butch

30 minutes later …

"and were here come on get your bags " said the "aunt"

"we didn't ….bring them we were running from the hotel to here .. " said brick

" no I brought them go get them " said the aunt

"Oh ok" replied boomer

Five minutes later …

Boomer was breathing heavily "this …thing….isnt ….working….i..c.a….cant….get ..i…t..out "

"here let me help wimp " said butch teasingly

Boomer gasped "IM NOT A WIMP ! GET OUT OF MY WAY! "

Boomer pushed butch out of his way and breathed and then pulled the bags out of the car and fell on his ….butt

Brick and butch laughed at how stupid his face looked and boomer glared

"oh yeah well then at least im not an idiot and im not NERD ! " said boomer

"Uh correction number 1 : im not a nerd and number 2 : you're the idiot not butch " said brick

"YEAH! " replied butch

"Oh don't you out smart me you nerdy dork ! " said boomer

"OH no you didn't ! " said brick

"Yeah I went there" said boomer

"YOU WENT THERE THAT'S I T! " said brick

And started a fight

And butch was watching with all interests

"wow its been awhile seeing brick fight " said butch

"OK boys…Oh My GOD ! STOP THIS FIGH RIGHT NOW! " said the aunt

"HE STARTED IT ! " said brick & boomer

"ME ?!YES YOU ! DON'T COPY ! STOP THAT ! "

The two glared at each other

"Whoa " said butch

"SHUT UP " said the two

"Ok .." said butch

" look im going to make a phone call with your mom Now excuse me and butch your I charge" said the aunt

"WHAT!? IM ALWAYS IN CHARGE!" said brick

"Yeah , but since you were fighting with your younger brother than maybe butch should be in charge and I don't want to hear another work now walk ! " said the aunt demandingly

Brick glared at his aunt then at butch and walked to his seat so did the rest

**To be continued........**

**Like i said UP 13 REVIEWS and then the 3rd chapter will be up so Move Your Lazy hands and write a review ;) **

**I want A BIG SHOUT OUT TO jasperxalice4ever and BlossomQueen A.K.A Zahra , They wanted this story to be uploaded so badly , and i wrote this story for them :) LOVE U GUYS , U GUYS RULE PEACE !**

**Boomer: HELP US ! THIS IS TORTURE! WERE STUCK HERE IN HER IMAGINATION ! JUST REVIEW ON IT WILL YA !? therez gonna be a prize for who ever reviews first on this chapter ! :D ( crys) HURRY ! **

* * *


	3. I dont miss him much

**Chap 3 is here so sit back and enjoy (:**

To answer one of my reviewers question " **why did you let butch in charge and not their aunt ?** "

The answer is , Their aunt had to take a phone call privately and Brick was fighting with boomer so she saw that they were fighting and let butch in charge SINCE he wasn't the one fighting

* * *

With The Girls …

"Do you think they missed us?" asked Bubbles

"I don't know bout boomer, but I'm sure that butch missed me" said Buttercup

"Whatever" said Blossom

"What's wrong blossy , aren't you happy that the boys are finally coming back?" asked Bubbles

"They'll just keep on going back , and besides I don't like brick" said Blossom

"Sure you don't" said Buttercup

"Yeah I don't " said Blossom

"Aha sure we believe you" said Bubbles

"I DON'T!" said blossom

"QUITE!" shouted Professor

"Sorry Professor" said The three teenage girls

"As long as you three don't talk I'm fine" said Professor (a/n OUCH xD)

Meanwhile …

"This is so unfair" said Brick

"What isn't ?" asked Boomer

"Me not being in charge! How DARE she let that bubble head be in charge ?! Just LOOK at him for crying out laud" said Brick

Boomer Looked at Butch

He was Sitting on the ground with his ipod on , he wasn't moving and his eyes shut , and the volume was so high that you can hear it from where Brick and Boomer were sitting ….

"Oh that's a good song Ima go listen to it " Said Boomer getting up

But Brick grabbed his shirt and pulled him back "No , your not going anywhere mate " said Brick

"Your not in charge Butch is " said Boomer

Brick glared at him "so ? I'm older , your spouse to listen to your older brother "

"Not all brothers listen to each other mate " said Boomer

Boomer walked away ,and went to where Butch was sitting

"Yo DUDE!" said Boomer

-No responds-

"Butch ?"

-Still no responds-

Boomer nudged his brother , but butch fell on the floor apparently sleeping (a/n like my bro Dx )

Boomer Looked awkwardly at his brother and tried waking him up

No such luck.

While in Brick's Head …

Why me ? WHY ME?!?! What has the world become ? (a/n Boomerboy's line xD he said that to me , when we were chatting one night )

First: I'm not in charge

What's next ? I have sex with blossom ? ..what the fuck ? where did that come from … anyway this is thy most HORRIBLE TOUR EVER!

What the hell is happening with those two ? why is butch sleeping on the floor , I cant BELIEVE were related !

Now to Dexter …

" uh nice … Whoa …HOT HOT HOT! " said Dexter

"who are you talking to ?" asked Deedee

"TV?" said Dexter

"Hehe, Dex you're turning Crazy Haha this should be interesting, what now you're dating Olga? Said Deedee laughing

"Um Yeah" said Dexter

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN MY, uh what they hey enjoy her as long as she doesn't enter my room or wear my stuff and I'm fine with you dating her " Said Deedee while walking away

"Like I'm ever gonna ask your permission to date my beloved " Said Dexter  
"What was that ? " said Deedee from the kitchen  
"Nothing " said Dexter  
"Thought so" replied Deedee

Back to the girls....

"Ok girls you ca-"

"you'll never WIN BUBBLES!" said buttercup running out of the car to the airport's door

"OH YEAH!?" said Bubbles

"YEAH!" said Buttercup

"WELL SEE BOUT THAT BC!" said Bubbles Catching up with Buttercup

"Aren't you gonna go after them blossom?" asked professor

"Nah, Its stupid to do that" said Blossom

"Honey , your not like the usual days , what's wrong ?" said Professor

"Nothing, I'm just not THAT excited like some people " replied Blossom

"Don't you miss Brick?" asked Professor

"A bit " Replied Blossom

"Aha, Promise me you wont get moody when we welcome them " said Professor

"Now why would I be moody ? I'm NOT moody " said Blossom

"Um… When Butch called last time you called him bimbo …" said Professor

"eh... he kept on saying babe I got annoyed " said Blossom

"He asked for buttercup … " said Professor

"OK FINE , I promise , happy ?" asked Blossom

"Yeah, now come on lets go welcome them " said Professor

"Whatever…" replied Blossom

* * *

-.- I don't feel like writing –yawn- to lazy to write … to lazy to move my ass to the kitchen -.-

Anyway R&R

I know da Chapter is SHORT Dx But DA next One will be LONGER , and i have to write more till my hands go numb Dx

Love Youz ALL

xoxo

(Especially my friends who review :) they know who they are, "JasperxAlice4ever, BlossomQueen A.K.A Zahra, Laughing Riot, Adventure seeker and um. Who actually review on my friends list, if you wanna know who just read mah profile)


End file.
